In a wireless communication system such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, in order to enable a user equipment (UE) to measure the downlink channel state information (CSI), the reference signal received power (RSRP for short), the reference signal received quality (RSRQ for short), the timing synchronization information or channel statistic characteristics, etc., an access point (AP) needs to send certain reference signals (RS) used for measuring the CSI, i.e., the CSI-RS, to the UE in the coverage area, so that the UE can perform the measurements of CSI, RSRP, RSRQ, timing synchronization information or channel statistic characteristic, etc. By this time, the access point needs to send RS configuration information indicating RS resources to the UE, so that the UE can receive the RS by utilizing the RS configuration information, thereby utilizing the RS to perform the measurements. Because of the introduction of technologies such as coordinated multiple points (COMP), the UE may be serviced by a plurality of access points simultaneously, where each access point may be configured with a plurality of antenna ports, for example: 1, 2, 4 or 8 antenna ports or any other antenna ports quantities, the RS configuration information used for indicating the RS resources is sent to the UE through the antenna ports. Each RS resource indicated by the RS configuration information may include 1, 2, 4 or 8 antenna ports or any other antenna ports quantities, if 8 antenna ports are configured, their port serial numbers are {15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22}, respectively.
However, an RS resource may be mapped to a plurality of access points, which makes the UE cannot utilize the RS resource to perform the measurements and thus results in the decrease of the measuring capability of the UE.